


Setting the fires of time right

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Danger, Drunken Confessions, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Quote: Hello Sweetie (Doctor Who), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: The doctor and Clara plan to visit the first female president and end up somewhere else, the 118 team are coming to terms to recent events which leads the doctor to them
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Setting the fires of time right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper crossover with something that isn't 9-1-1 I got my other story which crosses with lone star but I felt like trying something new and totally random, I hope you enjoy it was fun writing
> 
> special thanks to tabbytabbytabby for letting me use there image

Buck is driving his jeep towards the station, the roof is down, he has sunglasses on and the biggest smile ever on his face. He looked round at all the people he passes by, everyone is so happy, he turns his radio to a different station to catch the weather forecast. _“It’s a sunny Monday, the 2 nd of March in LA be safe and covered today its going be a hot and dry day.”_ the radio echoes around Buck’s jeep as he pulls into the firehouse carpark. He can see the rest of the team’s cars already in their spaces, he was the last one in. He had been making plans for his night out with Eddie, he was taking the plunge and telling Eddie how he really felt, after everything with Red and Abby, he needed to do this.

He sits in his jeep as he remembers when he spoke to Maddie the other week where she had all but got him drunk and he ended up confessing all which she constantly reminded him as she had got it on video, so she would send him clips whenever he was with Eddie making him blush.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

21st February 2020

Buck arrives at Maddie’s for their weekly evening meal and to catch up, so much had gone on and it was the only other place he felt safe and wanted. The other obviously been Eddie’s, as he knocks on the door he stands there with a bottle of wine after remembering Maddie telling him off for not bringing anything to Eddie’s party as its manners, he lets a laugh out as he remembers what he says to Maddie.

‘This is Eddie’s house, I’m not really a guest.’

He is shaken out the thought as the door opens and sees a smiling Maddie, who looks at his hand and grins.

“Oh, you bring something, so you feel more of a guest at mine than at Eddie’s.” She says with a smirk.

“Well I didn’t want listen to another lecture like I did the other week or the one before that” Buck replied smiling at her.

He follows her in, taking his jacket off and placing it on the hanger and heading in to the kitchen he was expecting to see Chim there, as he all but pretty much lived there now but he wasn’t. He looked over to Maddie, who was placing his bottle he brought in the fridge whilst grabbing another one out.

“Where is Chim? I thought he’d be here.” Buck asks curiously.

“He’s helping Albert, so it’s just me and you today baby brother, but I was expecting you to bring Eddie?” Maddie quizzes as she turns to get two glasses.

“We’re not joined at the hip you know, plus he has some school thing he had to go to with Chris tonight.” Buck says trying stop the thought of being joined to Eddie’s side.

“Oh please, where there is one the second is normally not that far behind.” She laughs as she fills the glasses up.

“We are not, he has his own life so do I, so if Chim is not here have I got to suffer that cooking of yours?” Buck says changing the subject.

“First, I can cook and second, I thought be get a takeaway in considering it’s just us, we’ll have a few drinks enjoy the night, you’re off tomorrow, aren’t you?” Maddie asks.

“Yeah, I’m off but I better not getting too drunk, and I fancy Italian what about you?” Buck says looking at his phone looking for menus.

“Yeah, Italian sounds fine.” She replies agreeably.

They sit at the counter as they order their meals by phone, so by the time they had finished ordering, Buck had already finished his glass and Maddie had barely touched hers. Buck wandered over to the side and got the bottle and filled his right up and then topped Maddie’s too.

“Slow down Buck, I don’t want deal with you drunk before we eat.” Maddie jokes looking at Buck who just grins at her.

“I can handle my wine, let’s have a good night, been a long time just you and I.” He says holding his glass up looking for a clink with her.

She smiles and raises her glass and they clink together as she watches Buck down another half of the glass, he just filled she shook her head at him, they made their way to the living room. Buck made sure to bring the bottle with him, they sat and spoke for thirty minutes about work and how everything is different to where they lived as kids, Buck had finished his glass and the bottle on his own Maddie was only half way through her glass, she could see he was looking a bit tipsy.

“Have you eaten recently?” She asks

“I ate on shift at dinner time.” Buck admitted.

“Buck, that was hours ago no wonder your tipsy.” She says, soon there was a knock at the door

“I’ll get it” Buck shouts as he jumps up, he turns to move and trips and lands on the couch. Maddie laughs and heads to the door.

“No, stay there I’ll get it” She says as she gets to the door.

As she opens the door and takes the food, she hears a thump come from the other room followed by laughing. She quickly thanks the delivery guy and closes the door. Heading towards the kitchen, she tried not to laugh when she saw Buck lying on the floor. she places the bag on the side as she helps him up.

“What are you doing down there?” She asks laughingly as she pulls him up.

“I wanted more wine, but I tripped.” Buck says as he stands up with Maddie’s help.

He heads towards the fridge, he manages to open it and grabs another bottle of wine, Maddie walks up and takes it off him and sits him down and gets a glass of water.

“Drink this and eat and then maybe you can have more wine.” She says

“You’re no fun.” Buck says as he pulls a pouting face.

“It’s only eight-thirty pm. Take it slow, anyone would think you are getting drunk on purpose to forget something.” Maddie says as she grabs some plates and cutlery

“What if I am, who cares?” Buck mutters, But Maddie hears but decides not to push.

“Here, let’s eat.” Maddie says as she plates up Buck’s food and they eat.

As they eat, she watches as Buck struggles with his spaghetti and tries not laugh and Buck looks at her knowing she is watching and they both start giggling, once they had eaten and Maddie had put the dishes in the sink, she would get Buck to clean .But with how he was, she feared for her plates. As she was doing that, Buck had got up and got the bottle of wine and quickly started downing the bottle, Maddie turned in horror as she saw him chugging the bottle and grabs it, by the time she gets it off him, over half the bottle had gone.

“Buck, what are you playing at?” Maddie asks worriedly.

“Nothing, I just wanted get drunk, why don’t you want to?” He asks.

“Yes, but not that quick.” Maddie says pointedly.

She walks him to the couch and sits him down it was getting close to nine-thirty pm and then she hears his phone ringing, Buck pulls his phone out to see who it was and saw that it was Chris.

“Hey Buddy, how was the school thingy” Buck tried to say, but it came out a bit weird and messed up.

“It was okay, are you ok, Bucky? You sound kind of funny?” Chris asks.

“Umm ………..am I okay, Maddie?” Buck asks.

“He has had to much silly juice, he’s going for a lie down, I’ll get him to call you tomorrow okay? Sleep well” Maddie says into the phone before taking the phone off Buck.

“Okay, Maddie tell him goodnight.” Chris says.

“Night Chris.” Maddie says.

“NIGHT CHRIS, SLEEP WELL BUDDY!” Buck shouts as Maddie hangs up.

Buck looks at his sister who is giving him the ‘what you playing at’ look as he holds his hand up to get his phone back and she passes it him, she takes a seat opposite him and watches him,. Buck starts scrolling through the gallery in his phone looking at pictures of him Eddie and Chris, he can tell he’s happy as he scrolls through and then he sees a tear fall on to his screen and he looks up and Maddie walks over, he locks the phone so she can’t see what he was looking at.

“What up? What has you all sad?” she asks worriedly.

“Nothing I’m happy, they’re happy tears.” He says smiling at her “Go and sit back down.” He says to her, waving a hand and she complies.

“So, what got you so happy you cried?” She asks but she secretly takes her phone and sets it to record if there’s one thing the Buckley siblings love doing was winding each other up and this looked like grade A material.

“It’s nothing.” Buck says looking back down at his phone.

“Doesn’t look like nothing, is it to do with someone you _like_?” She questions sing-songly.

“Er… maybe, but it’s complicated. Buck says.

“When is it not with you, do go on. Tell me what makes you like that person?” Maddie asks

“Where to start, an amazing bod, such a peachy butt, kissable lips, sweet, kind, just the right – no, a perfect match to me.” Buck says ranting.

“What her name then?” Maddie says curiously.

“Haha it’s not a her it’s a him.” Buck says as he puts a finger to his lips in a shhing motion.

“What! You are joking right?” She asks surprised.

“Nope, if he was here I would tell him.” Buck says with a grin.

Maddie thought this was brilliant she was trying not laugh in one way it was sweet to see this side of him, she did not care who he liked if he was happy. But on the other hand, this was priceless material to tease him with.

“If he was here, what would you say to him?” She asks hoping he would say the name she was expecting.

“I would say Edmundo Diaz, I love you.” He says as he slouches into the sofa, beginning to doze off.

Maddie lets out a laugh and stops the recording she was going enjoy teasing him, she got a blanket out and placed it on him and let him sleep. In the morning, Buck woke with a slight sore head and looked up and saw that he was still at. He then looked at his phone. It needed charging and found that he had a message from Eddie. His heart skipped hoping he had not done anything stupid when drunk.

‘Hey, Chris said you had to much silly juice last night. Hope you’re okay?’ thank god, he thinks to himself.

Buck quickly replied and headed into the kitchen where he could hear Maddie.

“How are you able to move? My head is killing me.” Buck groaned.

“I’m not surprised. With how much you drank, I did not get much chance to drink as someone else other than me drunk all the wine, what do you remember?” She asks curiously.

“Not much just eating then it is a blur, Eddie texted saying Chris told him I was on silly juice. Was that right?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, he rung to say goodnight to you, and you were too gone so I said you were on silly juice and hung up before you said or did anything stupid.” She explains and passes a cup of coffee over and some headache pills.

“Thank you” Buck says gratefully before he takes a drink of coffee to wash the pills down.

Maddie turns to make breakfast and Buck sits there watching and as he drinks his coffee he watches as Maddie uses her phone. Just then his phone goes off and looks and Maddie has sent him something on messenger.

“What you send? You could have just shown me” He says

“Just look at it will you, make sure your volume is on max I want hear it again. It made me laugh.” She says with a grin.

Buck does as he is told and turns the volume to max and opens messenger and his chat with his sister and is greeted by a video and the image shows Buck sitting there. He starts to panic internally all the while thinking ‘ _what has he said **?’**_ and then he clicks play and all that is heard is ‘Edmundo Diaz, I love you.’ it stops and Maddie bursts out laughing.

“Who else have you shown that to?” he asks instantly his eyes wide

“No one, don’t worry I won’t say anything.” Maddie says as she passes him breakfast

Buck has gone red in the face; he cannot believe he said that last night. It was a good thing Chimney was not there, he would not hear the end of it.

“Eat up. And by the way there is more, but I’ll send the clips later.” She says laughing.

“Don’t please.” Buck pleads. He stands up and starts to head out, his world feels like it is going end.

“Woah, calm down I’m only using it to tease you, you really do like him, don’t you?” Maddie asks blocking her brother’s path.

“I can’t. This will ruin everything; I can’t afford to lose it all.” Buck says.

“Sit down now Evan.” Maddie says pointing to the seat.

Buck sits and she sits in front of him and hugs him briefly before looking at him.

“I understand you don’t want lose everything, but he does deserve to know, if he likes you to it could be good and if he doesn’t, as best friends you can work it out. don’t you think after Abby you deserve happiness?” Maddie says, finishing with a question.

“I do, and I know that and after all the stuff with Red, I want find someone. It’s just what if…” Buck starts.

“Then don’t think about what’s ifs. Just ask him, I’ll keep quiet but I’m here if you need me.” She says as she gives him a hug.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck leaves his jeep, making sure to lock it as he left and heads into the firehouse, with a smile on his face. As he heads into the locker room, he can hear the rest of the team upstairs. He heads in and puts his bag down and opens his locker. He takes off his t-shirt and places his uniform shirt on, once he buttons it up, he takes his trainers and trousers off and bends down and pulls out his uniform trousers and then the door opens.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were changing.” Eddie says, Buck can feel his cheeks going red so keeps his back to Eddie.

“It’s ok, what’s up?” Buck says as he pulls on his trousers and fastens them and takes a seat looking up at Eddie who seems a bit flush.

“I wanted to see if we are still on for tonight?” Eddie asks.

“Of course, I was the one who suggested it.” Buck says with a chuckle as he puts his shoes on and lacing them up.

“I know, but I also know what you are like, so where are we going?” Eddie asks as he slips his shirt off, Buck looks up to answer and stops as he watches Eddie who’s back is facing him get changed, as Eddie slips his trousers off and starts pulling them up he starts to turn so Buck looks down and plays with his laces

“You will see later.” Buck grins, hoping Eddie cant see his cheeks going red

Before Eddie could say anything, the alarm goes off and Buck jumps up and pats Eddie on his back as he quickly finishes getting dressed, they jump into the truck and they head off to the call. When they arrive, the building is already engulfed in flames.

“Right, everyone gear up. There is people in the building, we need to work quick. We are not sure how long the building will be safe for. So, work quick and safe.” Bobby orders.

The team suits up and enters the building they split into pairs and work their way through the burning building. Buck and Eddie are on the fourth floor. Buck is opening doors on one side and Eddie on the other side both calling out “LAFD, anyone need help?” and receiving no responds. They walk down to clear the last rooms and they hear over their radios that all the other floors are cleared. They crack open the doors, call out and wait for any respond and hearing none and both shout clear to each other.

“It’s all clear here cap. No one here.” Buck says into his radio.

“Ok, get out.” Bobby orders.

As they walk back down the hall, the building starts to make loud banging sounds as the back side falls dangerously.

“Move it!” Eddie shouts, understanding what is happening.

Buck and Eddie start running as quick as they can to the end of the hall, Buck reaches it and turns to look for Eddie and there is no sign of him.

“EDDIE, EDDIE WHERE ARE YOU?” Buck shouts worriedly.

“What’s going on, Buck?” Bobby radios.

“EDDIE, he’s gone. I can’t see him; I’m going back to look for him.” Buck says

“NO, you need clear the building Buck that’s an order.” Bobby says

Buck does not answer he starts walking back down the hall looking in doors looking for Eddie,

“Diaz, Buckley answer.” Hen can be heard on the radio. Buck does not answer, just in case Eddie does.

As Buck gets to where the wall fell, he has not seen Eddie. He feels an arm on his back he turns and sees Bobby.

“We need leave now” Bobby says

“But Eddie is here. I am not leaving without him.” Buck says

“Buck, I know you want stay, but I checked the other rooms as I walked down and I’m guessing you did and he’s not here.” Bobby says pulling on Buck

“I can’t leave, not without him.” Buck says

Bobby grabs Buck and starts dragging him out as Buck kicks and screams, as he gets to the end of the hall Chimney is there and they carry Buck out, as they get out and to the truck the building collapses with a thunderous bang the team look as it collapses in on it self.

“EDDIIEEEEEEEE!” Buck shouts and tries to run but Bobby grabs hold of him.

“We have to get him out of there, let me go.” Buck pleads but Bobby would not let go.

“Buck he is gone, there is no way he could have survived that.” Bobby says.

“I can’t believe that.” Buck says breaking free and running towards the rubble that was once a building.

Buck starts moving the burning bricks not caring that they were burning through his gloves, as teams hose water on to the rubble he feels a hand touch his he looks, and Athena is there.

“Come on, Buck let’s move away so they can do their job” Athena says pulling Buck away.

“I can’t leave him, he could be alive” Buck says as he collapse to his knees, tears start to run down his face

Athena pulls him in to a hug, after a few minutes she manages get him up and to the ambulance where they see to his burns on his hands, Athena nods to Hen.

“Hey, Buck this will make you rest a bit and take the pain away.” Hen says as she injects him

Buck starts to feel tired and falls back but Hen holds him and lays him down on the ambulance bed.

“Take him to the firehouse and put him in a bunk.” Athena says

Hen nods and they take him back to the firehouse and place him in a bunk and let him sleep he sleeps through to the next day and when he wakes Bobby is sat there his face red and looks like he’s been crying.

“Eddie” Buck says as he sits up.

“I’m sorry Buck we couldn’t find him, we spent the whole night looking and carefully moving the rubble there is no sign he is officially logged as missing in action, I know you will want rush down there but you can’t.” Bobby says

“No, you’re lying he’s outside isn’t he; he just wants see how I will react.” Buck says getting up and heading out

As he walks through the bunk room and locker room and into the main room with the trucks, he sees Hen and Chimney both crying and no sign of Eddie.

“Where is he? Is he hiding upstairs” Buck says as he runs up the stairs

“Buck, He’s gone” Hen says as Buck gets to the top and see’s it is empty the tv is on and he can see the headline on the screen firefighter missing in action.

Buck feels his chest tighten and struggles to breath he falls to the floor and the tears flow out he feels a hand on his shoulder he turns and see’s Bobby who is also crying, Bobby kneels and Buck embraces him in a hug letting out a loud cry.

“Why does this always happen? Whenever I find someone I want to be with, it’s like I’m cursed.” Buck sobs

“You’re not cursed, and what you mean by someone to be with?” Bobby questions.

Buck had not registered what he had said out loud his emotions taking over.

“I love him, I was going tell him later at a meal.” Buck explains.

“I’m sorry Buck, I know this is hard, but I need you be strong we haven’t told Chris. We were hoping you could explain it to him he is with Abuela.” Bobby says.

“How am I meant explain this to him? I don’t even know how to process it.” Buck says

“I can’t give you the answers. All I can say is be there, Athena has said she wants both of you to stay with us so you have the support and Abuela has agreed, she knows how much you mean to Chris.” Bobby says.

Buck nods and they both stand up and make their way down to the truck floor, Buck hugs Hen and Chimney and then Bobby leads him to his truck, and they head to back to Bobby’s. When they get there, he enters and hugs Athena. He looks over and he can see Christopher playing with Harry.

“Harry, can you and Christopher come in please?” Athena shouts “We have set up the spare room for you both take him in there. We will wait outside okay?” Athena says and Buck nods.

“Bucky what are you doing here?” Chris says as he hugs Buck.

“Came to see you buddy. I need to talk to you okay?” Buck says holding back his tears.

“Okay, where is Dad? He should be here too.” Chris says

“Come on let’s go and chat.” Buck says not wanting to answer the question.

He bends down and picks up Christopher ignoring the burns on his hands, they head into the spare room and he sits him down, he looks at him. He can feel the tears in his eyes building up but he has to be strong for Christopher.

“He’s gone, isn’t he?” Chris says looking at Buck, Buck is shocked at the question, but not surprised Chris was a smart lad.

“He is not gone he is just missing, but we have the best people looking for him I promise and I’m here until he comes back.” Buck explains

“Why does everyone leave me Buck?” Chris asks as he lets out a sob and that is it Buck starts to cry too.

“I know buddy, but I promise I’ll never leave you.” Buck says.

“Dad said you would always be there for us, he said you were like are guardian angel always protecting us.” Chris says tears running down his face, with a small sad smile as he remembered.

“He was right. I will always be there for you, and just know he loves you very much and he will fight to come back to you.” Buck says

“He loved you too, I heard him tell Abuela but he didn’t want scare you so he kept quiet so he will fight to come back to both of us.” Chris says

Buck smiles and hugs Chris the words Chris just said lit him up inside but in the same way he dreaded what could be the outcome over the next few days, they stayed in the room talking and crying eventually the emotional trauma caught up with both of them and they fell asleep on the bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moving sound of the Tardis fills the main room as The Doctor stands at the console flying the machine, he looks at Clara as she stands there staring at him.

“Do I have something on my face?” He asks

“No, just wondering why bow ties they’re so boring.” Clara says with a grin.

“There not boring. They’re cool.” He replies with pulling an expression on his face.

“How about you show me something cool then chin boy.” Clara says.

“What did you just call me?” The Doctor says walking up to her looking her in the eyes.

“Just a name, I saw how big your chin was that’s all. Sorry I didn’t mean upset you.” She replies looking at him worryingly.

The doctor does not say anything he looks at a console he can only see, pictures of people who look like Clara are on there, he turns it off he then looks over to her.

“You didn’t, just someone I met called me that, but it doesn’t matter, something cool how about something historic?” The doctor asks

“You know that’s hard, able to go anywhere and at any time kind of puts your mind at a blank when you’re asked you know.” Clara says as she swings on the side bars of the Tardis

“Hmm, what about Earth two? No, it blows up, ah… what about meeting a president must be one you want to meet? I mean can take you to see Obama. He is in charge from your year, isn’t he? I get confused sometimes.” The Doctor says

“Yes, he is. Hang on, so I can see any president how? Are you like a secret agent for them or something?” Clara asks with surprise.

“Well I have helped a few times, so I do get to appear in the oval office, just depends who you want see, let me see I have a book somewhere with all the presidents of the United States.” The Doctor explains.

“Wont that book be massive if it has every president?” Clara enquires

“No, in the future you all have one president for the Earth, after a future war the whole world joins together, it’s quite nice actually. Ha, I found it, Here look through this.” The Doctor says

He hands over a book of presidents and Clara starts reading through it and burst’s out laughing when she sees one.

“Please tell me he did not win, great to know in the next few years my timeline will be a mess.” Clara starts laughing

“Yea, I tend to avoid going to that time, he doesn’t listen.” The Doctor says

“Ooo first female president and the last is that when the war happens? Can we meet her?” Clara says

“Yes, the war happens, and she brokers a deal to join the world to fight off the invading aliens, but we will go to where she becomes president.” The doctor says

The doctor sets the time and place in the Tardis and pulls the starting leaver to head there, as it starts the room starts flashing and the console starts sparking and the room starts to shake.

“Doctor what’s going on.” Clara shouts

“Something is wrong the time vortex won’t let us land its forcing us round, something big has changed the timeline, hang on its going be a bumpy ride.” The Doctor shouts

The Tardis got bashed side to side in the vortex, sending the Doctor and Clara round the control room. Clara drops the book and rips the page out she was looking at as the Tardis crash lands on the ground with a thump.

“Clara are you ok?” The Doctor asks

“Yeah, what happened?” she replies

“I’m not sure, something big and wrong that’s for sure, the controls are offline I need repair her, let’s go outside see where we ended up.” he says

They walk out the doors and look at the big blue police box no obvious signs of damage they look round and see they have landed in an alley way not sure where though, the blue sky above them.

“Where are we? I don’t recognise anything?” Clara asks

“Ermm….” The Doctor says then hee sticks a finger in the air and sniffs in a measuring way.

“Hmm.. it’s early two-thousand-twenty in the springtime and for where we are, we’re in Los Angeles.” the Doctor says

“You got that from sticking a finger in the air and sniffing?” Clara says giving him a _really?_ look, her expression disbelieving.

“No, the poster over there says circus in town with a date and its fresh up and they put them up normally a week or two before they arrive.” The Doctor says as he adjusts his bow tie, as he nodded in the direction of the poster.

“But why are we here and why now?” Clara asks curiously.

“I’m not sure, let’s have a look around and see if we spot anything suspicious.” the Doctor says with a grin

“What about the Tardis?” Clara responds

“She will be fine, she will auto repair, but for now we need find something to explain exactly why we are here.” The Doctor says

As they walk down the alley and on to the main street, they walk round looking at the sights Clara stops when she spots a newspaper.

“Doctor look, it’s March fourth two-thousand-twenty.” Clara says as she continues to read the paper.

“Yeah, we need find something, something brought us here.” He says looking round for a reason.

“I think I know what.” Clara says as she turns the paper round.

“Missing firefighter, goes missing while in action two days ago, it happens they normally end up in a hospital if they bang their head.” The doctor says looking round.

“No, Doctor look at the name, then look at the name of the president on the piece of paper I ripped out by accident. Sorry about that but her name is double barrelled. It could be just a coincidence couldn’t it.” Clara says showing the paper from the book.

“No there is no such things, it couldn’t be though. It would explain why we landed here, quick back to the Tardis.” The Doctor says.

“I thought you said she wouldn’t work.” Clara says running after him.

“Yeah she won’t fly, but her consoles should still work.” The doctor says as they arrive at the Tardis

They enter and head to the console the Doctor investigates the database at the year and his face drops.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Clara asks

“She doesn’t become president, so they lose the war and the earth is lost.” The Doctor says slamming his hands down

“What does that mean, does that mean someone time travelled and changed the past.” Clara asks

“Could be or someone from the past travelled forward and wanted events go differently, we need more information.” The Doctor says

“Where to?” Clara says with a smile

“You love this too much, but to the firehouse get some information then we go from there.” The doctor says

They leave the Tardis again, making their way to the firehouse, hoping to find out the cause of the disturbance and put everything back to how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos welcomed and any tips on how to make it better greatly welcomed as this is my forst proper crossover so any help would be great


End file.
